pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Billie Jean
"Billie Jean" was a hit single in 1983 of pop star Michael Jackson . The track comes from his album Thriller . "Billie Jean" is often seen as the beginning of his great success. It earned him a No. 1 hit on the Billboard Hot 100 , the chart of the United States. In the Netherlands, in the National Hit Parade at No. 4 in the Top 40 at number two. On July 11 2009 the number stood at No. 1 in the Mega Top 50 , just over two weeks after the death of the King of Pop. "Billie Jean" won two Grammy Awards ; for Best Male R & B Vocal Performance and Best New Rhythm & Blues Song. It was also nominated for Song of the Year, as the successor Beat It . Content verbergen 1 History 2 Music Video 3 Motown 25 4 Hitnotering 4.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 4.2 JOE FM Hitarchief Top 2000 5 Trivia History [ edit ] According to Jackson biographer J. Randy Taraborrelli is the number based on experience of the singer in 1981 . The Magic & The Madness is told about a young woman who sends a letter to Jackson, where she tells him that he is the father of one child of her twins. Jackson did receive more such letters, the writer does not know. He ignored the letter why. The woman sent more letters to Jackson, where she said she loved him and wanted to be with him. She wrote about how happy they were together with the raising of the child and wondered how Jackson could ignore his own flesh and blood. As a result of the stress that had Jackson after receiving these letters, he suffered from nightmares. After the letters, Jackson received a packet with a picture of the fan as well as a letter and a gun. Jackson was shocked - the letter called the pop star to commit suicide on a certain day and at a certain time. The fan would do the same after she killed her baby. She wrote that if not in this life could be together in the afterlife than they had been together. Until envy of his mother Jackson framed the picture and he hung it over the dining table. He later discovered that the fan was included in a mental hospital . In his autobiography Moonwalk says Jackson, however, that the number is based on the groupies with whom he and his brothers during his participation in The Jackson 5 came into contact. And in an interview in 1996 , he added that there were many women claiming that their child from one of the Jacksons was. Jackson Moonwalk in too short his ignorance about women who say they wear someone's child when it is not. When Michael Jackson song was heard by producer Quincy Jones , who had problems with the title. He thought if the audience would hear it, they would assume that Jackson was referring to tennis star Billie Jean King . He also had complaints about the length of the intron, which he found too long. Jackson spent countered that those long intro made him dance. Eventually Quincy tack, the number retained his title and long intro. Jackson wanted the song to create the perfect bass line and said he had worked on for several weeks. However, good listeners discovered a similarity to the bass line of the song I Can not Go for That (No Can Do). Because of the work to the music (also the drum and synthesizer lines were written by Jackson himself) "Billie Jean" until a few weeks before the release of the album Thriller ready. Eventually it became the second single which was released; in January 1983. clip edit Michael Jackson and his label, Epic had planned to present the video for the song on MTV , which at the time only exceptions clips of white artists. Almost all the clips were rock artists such as Duran Duran , Peter Gabriel , Blondie and Genesis . In 1983, the owner of MTV notified by the boss was CBS Records , Walter Yetnikoff if Billie Jeans clip could not be played, MTV also had no access to the clips of white artists like Billy Joel . MTV bow under the pressure and the premiere of Billie Jean came on March 10 1983 . The imaginative and intricate music video , directed by Steve Barron followed the pattern of the song itself. The late Michael Jackson look like a lonely person, as he walks down the street, the tiles on which he stands to light up. This suggests Michaels notoriety and fame. A "stalker" with a raincoat, maybe a journalist, chasing Jackson. Probably to take a picture of the celebrity. He misses his chance when Jackson suddenly disappears beneath an illuminated quilt beside his (unseen) lover. Soon, MTV had often seen the video. It made Michael Jackson to see the first black artist on the television. In fact, they helped each other to prominence. Soon there were other black artists like Prince , Lionel Richie and The Pointer Sisters on MTV. Motown 25 [ edit ] The video made by "Billie Jean" an even bigger hit than it already was. On March 25, 1983, Michael Jackson reached an even wider audience during a live performance during the concert Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, and Forever . First of all was to see Jackson in a performance with the Jackson 5, which raised a medley of their hits. At the end of that show Michael was left alone for a solo performance. Dressed in a black jacket and a silver glitter T-shirt he brought "Billie Jean" played where the audience listened breathlessly. It was during this performance that Jackson his famous moonwalk performed for the first time. The name was coined by the way the media that followed Jackson's interpretation. The movement has since been the trademark of Michael Jackson. edit As a result of Jackson's death on June 25, 2009 songs of the singer were sold a lot and played on the radio. This resulted Billie Jean back the charts coming in. "Billie Jean" in the Dutch Top 40 - in: 22-01-1983 inside: 04-07-2009 Week 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 No. 31 18 7 5 3 2 3 5 13 21 25 36 from 21 7 3 4 14 24 37 from "Billie Jean" in the Single Top 100 - in: 29-01-1983 inside: 11-03-2006 inside: 04-07-2009 Week 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 No. 29 6 4 4 5 4 4 5 12 16 27 37 40 from 22 53 86 from 3 3 4 20 24 43 48 64 78 76 83 74 83 87 81 96 from Radio 2 Top 2000 Number of quotation (s) in the Radio 2 Top 2000 '99 '00 '01 '02 '03 '04 '05 '06 '07 '08 '09 '10 '11 '12 '13 '14 Billie Jean 173 422 310 313 315 222 239 260 370 266 27 64 96 83 132 128 JOE FM Hitarchief Top 2000 "Billie Jean" Year 2009 2010 2011 2012 Position 23 21 15 17 Trivia The clothes that Jackson wears in the video for the song is one of the outfits that later became available for Michael Jackson action figure. In The Daily Show with Jon Stewart was once used a staircase where each step lit up and played a tone when the presenter stepped on it (as happens in the video clip). After Stewart got through that referring to Billie Jean started playing the song in the background and he imitated Michael Jackson briefly. The song got the 58th place in the list of 500 best songs of all time in the music magazine Rolling Stone . The song can be heard in the soundtrack of the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City on the radio station Flash FM . In the song Wanna Be Startin 'Somethin' that goes on rumors and also on state Thriller Jackson around 2:30 refers to Billie Jean including "Billie Jean is always talkin '." The rest of the verse tells Jackson Billie Jean has a big mouth and always tells lies, and so Jacksons beloved weary of trying to do. Category:Composition of Michael Jackson Category:Number of Michael Jackson Category:Single 1983 Category:Films 1983 Category:Videoclip Category:Short film Category:Music Movies Category:Dance film Category:Pop and / or rock movie Category:Film of Steve Barron